Kibadda
Kibadda is a normal Kibapon Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3 with a red cape and white mask. Like with Kibapon units in the earlier games, his power is minimal when not in Fever, but once Fever strikes, he becomes very powerful. Acquisitions Kibadda is unlocked when Yarida is leveled to level 3. At level 8, Kibadda will unlock Pyokorider. Equipment Kibadda can use: *Spears, Horses and Shields from unlocking. *Halberds from level 5. Uberhero Mode: Mad Charge :Charge at foes at high speeds with a glowing mantle that boosts attack power. Hit hard, then back off! '' '''Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON' Combo: PON PON PATA PON Unlike in Patapon 2, Kibadda rushes up close to the enemy, scoring many hits, before falling back to the army every measure, like a normal Kibapon. This can deal out massive damage or status effects in a short amount of time, especially with Assault Hits 1-4 fully upgraded. Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 2 Superior skill to Assault Hits 1. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 1. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 3 Superior skill to Assault Hits 2. Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 4 Superior skill to Assault Hits 3. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Affected Class Skills Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 2 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 3 Superior to Giddy Up 2. 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 4 Superior to Giddy Up 3. 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Uberhero only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%. Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%. Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%. Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. Reduces melee damage by 50%. Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Set Skills Kibadda originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Lance Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 8. Lance Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 15 March Speed + Marching speed increases 20% when Fever strikes. Unlocked at level 25. *This set skill can only be used effectively in multiplayer. Using this in single player will not increase the marching speed of the Uberhero or the army. Peerless Fang Deals double damage to aerial foes, including those bounced briefly into the air due to knockback. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Unlocked at Level 32. Attributes Because he has so much equipment to help him; the horse, shield and lance/spear/halberd, each one can attribute to his stamina, damage, elemental damage, defense, speed etc... He is one of the classes that deal the most damage, he can easily run over groups of Bonedeths and can deal massive damage to bosses without taking too much himself. In addition, Mad Charge hits many times in a single turn, so equipping a Stagger Lance can easily stagger a boss once every charge (this is very usefull with bosses like giganus). This also applies to most other status effects as well. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Like Yumiyacha (Yumipon), Taterazay (Tatepon), Yarida (Yaripon), and Destrobo (Robopon), Kibadda is a regular Uberhero Patapon with visible hair and a mask that do not change as he levels up. He is also one of the few Uberheroes that have their unit type in their name. *The Marching Speed+ Set Skill is useless for Ton as Kibadda, as he cannot be played with in multiplayer. *The quote from the official Patapon 3 North America Website refers that Kibadda can ride Warhorses (War Stallions), but in-game, he can't. Only Pyokoryder can. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Kibapon Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero Category:Story Character